


All That Matters

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-18
Updated: 2007-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	All That Matters

Title: All That Matters  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #190: Random facts about Severus Snape. The fact I got was: Love does not hurt. Severus Snape does.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: D/s relationship implied.  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/)**unbroken_halo** for their help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

All That Matters

~

His back arched under the blows but he remained silent, swallowing his moans. He had been rock hard since arrival.

He licked his lips, hoping this could give him all he ached for, all he needed.

Stirring air heralding another blow from the whip, and he allowed the pain to sear him, cleanse him. It continued until the second it became too much, then his master gathered him close.

“Come now.”

“Thank you,” Severus gasped, climaxing immediately.

A gentle hand ran through his hair. “All right?” a soft voice asked.

Severus nodded. He was loved, and that was all that mattered.

~


End file.
